


The Knight and Her Wolf

by TheLadyDreadWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emerald Graves, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Solavellan Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDreadWolf/pseuds/TheLadyDreadWolf
Summary: Solas and Arla go on an excursion through the Emerald Graves. [Gift for a friend. <]





	The Knight and Her Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstrosaurusRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrosaurusRex/gifts).

> Enjoy my friend! <3

The Emerald Graves was so beautiful yet so imbued with sadness. Arla’s hazel eyes glanced up at the canopy of trees above her. How could a place so beautiful be permeated with such despair? It just filled her chest with such melancholy. A light touch on her shoulder pulled her out of her own thoughts. “Vhenan? Are you well?” Solas’ timbre broke the almost deafening silence. Arla had grown sullen since they had left the camp on their way back to Din’an Hinan. 

Arla let out a heavy sigh. “I’m fine, Solas. It is just…” She paused slightly to gather her thoughts. “This place is just so dismal. It is brimming with the history of our People but there is no glory here…It was stolen from us.” She clenched her fists by her side as she never broke her stride. “This was suppose to be our home…” Her voice seemed smaller when she spoke.

Solas’ cobalt eyes saddened at her despair. The elves have always suffered. He felt responsible for their hardships but his grief could wait another day. Arla was his primary focus. “Ma lath…I know words can’t sway the grief you feel but just take the time to remember your ancestors. The Emerald Knights. They were your source of inspiration when you became a Knight-Enchanter.” He walked in step with her.

Arla glanced over at the apostate at her side. He was right after all. The Emerald Knights were respected and admired by her. The entire reason she was making this trek to Din’an Hinan with Solas. She supposed she could take solace in that fact. “You’re right, Solas. I shouldn’t dwell on the past. I should remain focused at the task at hand.” She reassured him with a small smile as she reached down and took his hand within hers. Their fingers intertwined with one another’s.

A smile crossed Solas’ face. “I’m glad to be of help, vhenan.” He was always there to help ground her when she strayed. She was grateful that he decided to join her on her excursion. She swung their hands slightly as they walked. The sounds of birds singing filled the comforting silence.

On their walk towards Din’an Hinan, the pair had passed a wolf statue. The wolf statues always awed Arla. She knew the Emerald Knights had them as companions. She released Solas’ hand and approached the statue, running her slender hand along its stone muzzle. “I wonder why wolves are so feared by the Dalish…” She uttered softly as she gazed at the stone canine with intrigue. “They walked with our people. Protected them. Fought with them. How can we dismiss them when they walked with figures like the Emerald Knights?” Her eyebrows furrowed. 

Solas watched Arla with interest. He had to tread carefully not to reveal too much. Holding such secrets from her was difficult, but he knew he had to keep the truth hidden to not only protect her but also himself. In truth, he feared her reaction to his identity. Would she hate him? Curse his name? Reject him? Or would she come to accept him and love him regardless? The unknowing was what kept his silence.

He had realized that she had directed a question at him. “Solas?” She looked at him with concern. She tilted her head at his curious behavior. He finally snapped out of his quiet brooding. “Yes, vhenan?” She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. “Have you been listening to anything I have said?” She regarded him crossly. 

He cleared his throat. “Ir abelas, Arla. I appeared to have been lost in thought, but regards to your question…” He approached the statue as well to stand at her side. “I assume that the story of Fen’Harel is why your People are so weary and distrusting of wolves.” He placed his hands behind his back as he continued to observe the statue. “They are his kin after all.” He finished.

Arla hummed softly in thought. “I suppose that is a plausible explanation, but if they are his kin...why did they protect the People? He couldn’t have been all that bad if that’s the case. There is a reason and a story behind everything. Perhaps there is something the Dalish don’t know about Fen’Harel.” Her hazel eyes peered over at the elf next to her. “We have been wrong before or so someone has told me numerous times.” She flashed him a playful grin.

He could feel his heart pounding within his chest at her doubt. Should he tell her now? Would she accept the truth? His grey-blue lock with her own. He can’t tell her yet. His truth will have to wait another day but for now…her doubt was enough. He chuckled lightly at her words. “I wonder who that could be.” He teased as he began heading the direction of the tomb once more.

Her laughter trailed after him as she linked her arm with his own. “An insufferable elven apostate who I have come to adore.” Solas gave her another warm smile and chuckled once again. “I don’t think I have had the pleasure of his acquaintance.” Arla laughed once more as she playfully pushed him. “You know Solas…In a way, you’re my wolf.” Solas felt the pounding of his heart once more. “And how is that, ma lath?” 

Arla stopped walking causing the pair to delay their journey once more. “Because you’re always at my side. Protecting me. Fighting alongside me.” She took his hand into her own. “I suppose I am like the Emerald Knight after all.” She flushed faintly. She thought he would find her silly. Before she could open her mouth to say anything more, Solas captured her lips in a loving kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The two stood under the canopy of the tree, wrapped in each other’s loving embrace. Solas broke the kiss to press his forehead against her own. “Then I suppose you are my Knight.” He spoke breathlessly. It simply made Arla’s heart soar.

They untangled themselves from one another. Solas took her hand into his own, locking their fingers together as they walked towards the tomb once more. No more words were needed between them. They took comfort and solace in one another for he was her wolf and she was his knight.


End file.
